Obligations
by TerraClara
Summary: Harry and Draco are bound together by a potion-gone-wrong. The antidote takes a day to make, so what will they get up to in that time? And what does Harry discover about himself that surprises everyone? m/m, swearing
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little thing I wrote to keep me occupied after my wisdom tooth surgery. It's another one of those Potions accident stories, but I hope I was able to put my own spin on it, using the idea of handcuffs. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or DM. I have a feeling JKR will give them to me when she sees my letter, though…**

**Summary: **Harry and Draco are bound together by a potion-gone-wrong. The antidote takes a day to make, so what will they get up to in that time? And what does Harry discover about himself that surprises everyone?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Foul language, implied sexual encounters.

**xxHPDMxx**

And there they were again. Draco punched Potter back, though at this point it seemed obligatory; to keep the Slytherins happy and the Gryffindors not. To be quite honest, he was tired of the fighting. It was their eighth year, and Draco just wanted some peace and quiet to heal from the war. It didn't help that he _was not _harboring a minor crush on the Golden Boy. He was not.

Potter shoved Draco into the wall, digging his knee into Draco's groin. "Maybe I should just push harder, yeah? Take care of the Malfoy line. No more selfish, egotistical jerks to populate the world, eh?" Potter ground out through his teeth. What had Draco even said to make him this angry?

_Oh, right._ You know, Potter, you killing You-Know-Who was just luck. You couldn't have done it without the hundreds of people who died for you, wouldn't have been able to off him without the help of your precious little Weasel and his Mudblood girlfriend. You talentless little freak.

"Just because you have a scar. You know, I have a scar, too, Potter. Perhaps you're familiar with it?"

Regret flashed across Potter's face before it hardened. "Shove off, Malfoy."

"Would that not be easier if you hadn't pinned me to a wall?" Draco smirked despite his swollen jaw and split lip. At some point in their fight, Potter's god-awful glasses had been knocked off his nose, and Draco was struck by how green his eyes were. He shook his head, shoving Potter away from him. Maybe this _not crush _would feel better if he wasn't supposed to hate Potter's guts. Draco knew he should get over it… after all, Potter could never _not like _him. Draco sighed. His thoughts were so jumbled up.

"Bloody wanker," Potter grumbled at Draco as he left. As soon as he was out of sight, Draco sank down against the wall. These fights were getting to be too much. His hands were shaking as he _episky_'d his lip.

Draco realized he was going to be late for Potions. He cursed and stood, walking briskly toward the dungeons. He entered the damp room right as class was starting. He took his seat next to Pansy as Slughorn appeared from inside his office.

"Today," He began, "We will be brewing Wolfsbane. However, because this typically takes two hours, I will be pairing you up. No exceptions." He ignored the students' protests.

"Granger, Longbottom. Parkinson, Weasley…" He went on like this for a couple more minutes. Then, "Potter, Malfoy."

Draco tensed. He had to work with _Potter? _Was Slughorn really that dense, to pair him with Potter? They were doomed. Draco didn't move, instead forcing Potter to come to him. He set his bag down and went to gather ingredients.

Draco was so distracted that he forgot to monitor Potter as he was stirring until it was too late. "No! Potter! Eleven stirs, not twelve!" The potion began to bubble menacingly as Potter tried to fix his mistake by stirring it once the other way.

"No! Potter, you dumbass! Get under the table, who knows what's going to happen now." Draco ducked underneath the wood just as the cauldron exploded, spewing blue slime everywhere. Luckily, the students within the danger zone had been alerted due to Draco's shouting, and all ended up out of harm's way. However, Potter, the unlucky bastard, had not been fast enough, and some of the potion had gotten in his face. He just stood there, blinking, and Draco touched his wrist to see if he was okay in a moment of weakness. Draco suddenly felt a cool blast of air hit his arm, and looked down to see a thin blue band etched into his skin, encircling his right wrist. Potter had an identical one on his left.

"Shit." Potter said, noticing the circles. Draco experimentally drew his hand back. Nothing happened. He stepped back, but was stopped by an invisible force pulling from his wrist.

"It's like handcuffs." Potter muttered, half to himself.

"Like what?" Draco scratched at the band, but it was under his skin.

"Nothing. We should go to Madam Pomfrey." And for once, Draco agreed.

"Professor Slughorn, may we visit the hospital wing to get these removed?"

Slughorn looked immensely worried. "Sure, sure."

Draco grabbed his bag with the hand that wasn't attached to Potter with invisible rope, using the six-inch tie to pull him out of the room. Potter dragged along behind him, seeming stunned. Draco swore under his breath the whole way.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco yelled as the infirmary door shut after them. She hurried out of her office and stopped, mildly confused-looking.

"But- what is wrong with you?" Potter held up his wrist, and therefore Draco's wrist, as a silent explanation. "Oh, dear, oh, dear dear dear. Come here, you two. Sit down, let me look at you." Draco and Potter sat beside one another on a bed, resting as far apart as possible.

"Does it hurt, at all?"

Draco shook his head. "No, but if I try to get too far away, it catches, like- What was that word you used, Potter?"

"Handcuffs. Are you familiar with them, Madam Pomfrey?"

She nodded worriedly, sliding her thumb over the blue band on Potter's wrist. "And what brought this about?"

Draco answered with slight venom. "A botched potion. We were _attempting_," He looked at Potter with contempt, "To brew Wolfsbane. However, after adding the dragon scale, Potter, here, stirred it counterclockwise _twelve_ times, instead of eleven, and then once clockwise, in some sort of addled attempt to fix it."

Pomfrey sighed. "The potion was blue before it exploded, wasn't it." It was not a question. Potter nodded.

"Well, you boys are in luck. This has happened before, and I know exactly the counter-potion needed."

Potter looked hopeful. "So, you can de-connect us?"

"Unfortunately, the potion takes a day to brew. Until then, there is nothing I can do. I will alert the Headmistress as to your situation, and-"

"No need, Poppy. I am already aware. You know, the portraits in this school gossip quite a lot." McGonagall smiled plainly at Pomfrey. She then turned her attention to the boys beside her. "I will have you placed in a separate room until the potion has matured." This seemed to snap some sense into Pomfrey, who began bustling around the infirmary, gathering the ingredients she possessed as well as a cauldron.

"In the meantime, Winky will show you to your room." She snapped her fingers, and with a _pop! _the small house-elf appeared.

"Winky will to be escorting her two masters to their room, now." She garbled and Draco realized she had been drinking.

"Oh, and boys, you are excused from all classes until this is resolved," McGonagall added.

Winky grabbed Draco's hand and apparated.

They appeared in a hallway lined with paintings. Winky stood, hunched, in front of a very fat, bald man holding a teacup.

"Licorice."

Draco was reminded of Dumbledore, and the old geezer's love of all sweets. It was difficult for him to point his wand at the man, even more difficult to see the plan go through. Snape had accidentally confided in him one night when Draco found him, drunk, in his office, that it killed him as much to kill Dumbledore.

Potter thanked Winky and stepped through the now-open portrait into a small sitting room. It had one couch, made up of silver and scarlet, a fireplace, and one door. Draco supposed that was where the bedroom was. He hesitantly pulled Potter toward it.

When the door was opened, Draco stopped short. He hadn't realized he would have to share the single, white-sheeted bed with _Potter._ He grimaced. Potter was grimacing too, but probably with disgust, as opposed to Draco's nervousness at sleeping in the same bed as his _not crush._

"No. Absolutely not. I'll sleep on the couch or something."

"If you hadn't noticed, Potter, that would be a little difficult, wouldn't it?

"What? Of course I c- oh." His face fell. "I'll- I'll sleep on the floor next to the bed or something."

"No you won't, that'll be bloody well painful for the both of us. Are you really that afraid of sharing a bed with another man?"

Potter's mouth twisted down in a sneer. "Maybe if he looked more like one."

Draco's eyes widened momentarily before he schooled his expression to a blank slate. "Fuck you."

"Eager, are we? Not so fast, _Malfoy,_ we're just sharing a bed."

Draco growled. "Well, Potter, this must be a new experience for you, eh?"

"In bed with a man? Yeah. I'm not a shirt-lifting ponce."

"Ah, but Potter, I meant with anyone."

Potter yanked his wrist, causing the blue band to dig into Draco's arm. He clenched his teeth.

"Bloody hell, Potter, what was that for?"

An evil light glinted in Potter's eyes as he answered. "For implying that I'm a fumbling virgin."

Draco smirked. "Aren't you?"

"Blimey, Malfoy, why so interested in my sex life? Jealous?"

"Of that bint Weasley? Hardly. Besides, I'm a to- wait. Fuck you." Draco swore at himself for his slip-up. He hoped Potter hadn't caught it. But he had.

"So, Malfoy, you're a poof? Why aren't I surprised? And, bloody hell, there is no way you will make me share a bed with you."

Draco fought back the damned tears that were trying to make an appearance. "Believe it or not, I don't find you attractive. Sorry to crush your dreams."

Potter snarled. "I'm going to sleep. _On the floor."_ He yanked Draco to the innocent-looking bed and sat on the floor next to it. When Draco laid down on the mattress, his arm was pulled to the side of the bed, while Potter's made him look like he was raising his hand to answer a question. He humphed, grabbing a pillow from the bed and closing his eyes. Draco sighed, and waited for Har- Potter's breathing to even out. Then, he cast _Wingardium Leviosa _and moved Potter to the bed.

xxHPDMxx

Draco awoke with dark hair tickling his nose. It smelled faintly of coconut. He became aware of a body pressed into his, and a muscular back against his chest. His arm was hooked around the other's waist.

Oh, shit. Har- Potter was _in bed with him._ Before he freaked out in a very un-Malfoy-like fashion, he thought back to the night before' argument. Oh, right. Bloody Potter had called him a girl, and then- One thing Har- Potter had said stuck out in his mind.

"_Implying that I'm a fumbling virgin."_ Draco seethed. That damn Weasley bitch got to him first. Oh well, gay sex was way different than straight- wait, what was Draco doing? The absolute _worst_ time to think about sex is when you're practically spooning with the subject of that thought! Speaking of which, Har- Potter was beginning to stir. Draco practically jumped out of his skin when a soft laugh emitted from the shorter boy.

"Good morning, Malfoy. I hope you are aware that I was not in fact asleep when you brought me up here? Though, I must say, this is much comfier. And for merlin's sake, you don't need to be so paranoid!"

"Wh-what?" Draco whispered, as his mouth was inches from Potter's ear.

"I'm not going to hex you, put your wand away."

"I don't- holy fuck." Draco pushed himself away from Potter, but the other boy was just dragged with him. They both tumbled off the bed, landing in a heap with Potter sitting wide-eyed on Draco's stomach. When Draco saw the position he tried to scramble away again, but was anchored in place by the invisible strands of magic binding his wrist with Potter's.

"Shit."

Potter stared at Draco.

And then they were kissing as if their lives depended on it. Neither was sure who instigated it, but Draco knew that it was the best thing to ever happen to him. He swiped his tongue across Pott- no, Harry's bottom lip, deepening the kiss. His left hand wound through Harry's surprisingly soft black hair, while his right held Harry's left. The shorter boy's free arm wrapped itself around Draco's waist. And merlin, Harry was a good kisser.

"Draco." Harry breathed against Draco's lips. The blond shivered. Who knew his name could sound so… _sensual._ "Draco."

"Y-yes?"

"What is this? What are we doing?" Harry rested his forehead against Draco's. His eyes were stunningly green without his glasses.

"Kissing." Draco whispered back. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop." In any other situation he would have been embarrassed by what had just come out of his mouth, but not now. He made a pass at Harry's mouth again, but the other boy pulled back.

"No. I- I can't do this. I'm sorry, Draco." Harry closed his eyes. "I can't." He repeated under his breath. He looked down, his hair obscuring his eyes. Draco thought he looked beautiful, and said so.

"No, no I'm not. I'm covered in scars, I'm imperfect."

"But so am I." Draco spoke quietly, vanishing his shirt. "Look."

Harry's eyes traveled appreciatively up Draco's abdomen, settling on a ragged scar that sliced from left shoulder to right hipbone. Harry hesitantly reached out, running his fingertips along it sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry."

Draco smiled. "Old news. It's over."

He curled his fingers around Harry's hand, bringing their attached hands together as well.

"I really like you, Harry. I don't want to fuck this up."

Harry beamed. "You- you do?"

"Why else would I kiss you, dumbass?" The remark had no bite, just a gentle teasing. Draco wondered what this potential relationship would do to him. He was already ridiculously sappy, and they had only kissed once.

"Draco?" Harry sounded unsure. "Will you- will you be my boyfriend?"

"I don't think-"

Harry looked positively crushed. "Oh."

Draco poked his cheek. "You didn't let me finish, you bloody poof." He smiled. "I don't think I could say no if I wanted to."

Harry grinned, a smile that lit up the room. "Really?"

"Yes, you soppy fool. Now quit smiling, you're giving me a headache."

Harry kissed Draco on the nose.

"Now," said Draco, "Let's go get some breakfast."

Harry's eyes widened. "But whose table will we sit at?"

"No offense, Harry, but I don't think your friends will take to me very well."

"I know Hermione will. And Ginny will probably be relieved that I'm g-. It's just Ron that you should be worried about." He finished quickly.

"Harry. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay."

Harry nodded. "And Draco, I'm really sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean it. And besides, since I'm… gay, if you looked like a woman I wouldn't be attracted to you, right?"

Draco smirked. "I don't know. Blaise tells me I rock a dress."

Harry's eyes widened. "C'mon, conjure a shirt and let's get out of here."

**xxHPDMxx**

**Chapter two will be posted within a few minutes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I now present… Chapter Two! There will be four chapters all together.**

**xxHPDMxx**

The distance to the Great Hall was traveled with minimal conversation, both boys content to walk in companionable silence. Harry linked his hand with Draco's, but was halted by the blond. The doors of the Great Hall loomed in front of them.

"…Draco?"

"Harry… I don't know if I can do this. My friends-"

"Aren't your friends if they don't accept this."

"Keep in mind my friends are Slytherins. They aren't real anyway."

"I'm sure my friends will be fine with it. Ron might take a while to come around, but Hermione will definitely say something like, 'As long as you're happy and safe then I support you fully', and Ginny'll be relieved that it really _was_ me and not her. She's dating Dean again, anyway, so there are no hard feelings there."

Draco nodded slowly. "Okay. Besides, all the relevant eighth years were in Potions yesterday, so they know at least part of the reason we're walking together."

Harry began walking forward again, before he stopped himself. "I have an idea. Let's give 'em a shock, shall we?" Draco grinned as Harry whispered off his plan.

Hermione looked toward the doors of the Great Hall when they opened. She had been doing a lot of research on the potion that had caused Harry and Draco to be bound together, and there were bags under her eyes, a hint she stayed up until the wee hours of morning reading. Therefore, no surprise registered on her face when Harry and Malfoy walked in side-by-side, standing as far away as possible from each other. They stood still for a moment, Harry looking to the Gryffindor table until Ron had quit stuffing his face with fried eggs, and Ginny ended a conversation with Padma Patil. They waited 'til everyone had turned their attention to the pair of boys standing awkwardly just inside the entrance to the Great Hall. Then, without warning, they turned to each other. Hermione pulled her wand out in case she needed to break up a fight, but it was unnecessary, as Harry's lips found Draco's and they fit together. Hands tangled in the other's hair, and the kiss extended for a longer time than might be deemed appropriate. The Hall was deeply silent. And just as quickly as the sound died, it reappeared, louder and with more vigor than before.

Draco pulled away from Harry, satisfied, and let his boyfriend lead him to the dreaded Gryffindor table. Hermione stared, wide-eyed, at the duo as they sat across from her and Ron, who was blinking slowly, as if he thought he needed wizarding contacts, for his eyes were not functioning properly. Harry rested the bound hand on Draco's thigh, smiling as he one-handedly helped himself to some potatoes and toast.

Draco, meanwhile, was so nervous about Harry's friends' reactions that he forgot to get food.

Harry was the first to speak. "Good morning, Hermione, Ron. I trust you're doing well?"

Hermione, who never swore, was very close to it. As it was, she settled for a minor curse. "Bloody hell, Harry, what was that all about? Is it the potion?"

Before he could answer, however, Ron opened his mouth, prompting Draco to brace himself for a verbal attack.

"Harry, mate, did he hex you? I'll kill him-" Draco rather appreciated being spoken about as if he was not present.

Harry almost looked bored. He hand absent-mindedly rubbed up and down on Draco's thigh, forcing a small shiver out of him when the hand went especially high. "No, Ron, and I think Draco would like it if you acknowledged him as well."

Ron turned a disturbing shade of purple. "So he's _Draco_, now? That bloody-"

"Calm down, Ronald. I think that if they're both happy, we should let them be," Hermione interjected.

Ron looked angry. "How can you say that, after all he's put you through? After all he's put_ Harry_ through!"

Draco risked speaking. "By the way I am terribly sorry about all that. You see, my father turned out to be quite good at brainwashing me, and after a while, I believed him."

Ron still looked unconvinced, but Hermione spoke for him. "Well, Draco, I think Ronald is trying to say that if you hurt Harry, he'll kill you. However, I find that to be a little excessive. But keep in mind, you will deeply regret the day you mess with Harry."

Harry colored a bit at hearing Hermione's possessiveness.

"I think that will be unnecessary, seeing as though I have liked Harry for a great deal of time." Harry looked at Draco at this, wide-eyed and astonished, but his boyfriend merely smiled.

"Do you mind," He said, turning his attention to Hermione, "If I continue to refer to you as Granger? Hermione is just too foreign on my tongue. Perhaps one day…"

Hermione smiled. "Only if I can call you Malfoy." Draco nodded his approval.

Harry looked unsurely at his best friend, whose skin had returned to an almost-normal red.

"Fine, mate. As long as you're happy," He ground out, refusing to look at Draco.

Draco unintentionally leaned into Harry's hand, which was now creeping startlingly close to his crotch.

Hermione smirked as she added, "Also, Harry, we're just getting used to him. Please refrain from feeling him up under the table."

Harry and Draco sported twin blushes as Ron turned purple again.

"_What?_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, here we come!**

**xxHPDMxx**

Draco cast a tempus after breakfast, warranting a face Harry couldn't quite identify. "Pomfrey should have the potion ready by now."

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Hermione said, grinning. "We've missed you, Harry."

"Actually," Harry said slowly, "I was thinking about it, and I decided that Draco should move into our dorm. Unfortunately, I don't think the Slytherin house is a very safe place for him anymore." Draco looked at him, stunned.

"But… what?"

Ron smiled uneasily. "Finally reduced to ineloquence?" He asked, no sign of hostility in his voice.

"Long word, Weasley. Impressive." Draco smiled brilliantly. He turned his attention to Harry. "Truly?" When Harry nodded, Draco kissed his cheek. "Oh merlin, you're turning me into a sop."

Harry smiled, standing. "Let's go get that potion and talk to McGonagall." The pair left the Great Hall, holding their cuffed hands together. Hermione smiled after them.

They got to the hospital wing a lot later than expected, due to Draco pulling Harry into every alcove they passed for a snog.

"Bloody hell, Draco, my lips will chap! Can you calm your libido for one minute?"

Draco frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just that- never mind. It's irrelevant."

Harry stopped. They were in front of the door to the infirmary. Draco tried to pull them toward it, but Harry wouldn't budge.

"Tell me. What's wrong, Draco?"

"It's nothing, really. I'm just being irrational."

Harry gave him a look.

"I'm just… afraid that once we're disconnected, you won't want to be around me anymore. It's stupid." Draco frowned.

Harry threaded his unmarked hand through Draco's hair in what he hoped was a reassuring fashion. "I have something to tell you." He cleared his throat, looking Draco straight in the eye. "I think… I think I love you."

That was the very last thing Draco could have imagined Harry uttering; the shock was evident on his face. Harry, reacting to Draco's expression, looked at his shoes, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

"Now what?" Draco said softly, using a finger to pull Harry's chin up. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked almost angry. "How can you say that, when I just admitted I love you and you didn't even say anything?"

"Hush. Harry, I was just surprised, is all. I'm _sure_ I love you, too."

Harry grinned through the tears now streaming freely down his face. "You do?"

Draco wiped them away. "Yes, you sap. Now let's go get that antidote; I've been looking forward to having my hand back."

The duo opened the doors of the hospital wing just as Pomfrey was pouring the green contents of a cauldron into small glasses.

"Oh, there you are! I was just about to send an owl down. Come, sit down." The pair followed her instructions, taking a seat on the same bed they had occupied the day before.

Madam Pomfrey handed them both matching green potion, but held up a hand to still them from drinking it. "Now, this potion may have some side effects. None too serious, luckily."

Keeping that in mind, both boys raised their glasses and gulped back the vaguely sweet-smelling potion in unison. They watched their wrists as the blue band grew lighter, until it gradually faded away. Draco pulled his hand from Harry, and was pleasantly relieved to find no barrier holding him back.

"Well," Pomfrey smiled, "I would call this a success. Unless you have any questions, I see no reason to keep you any longer."

Harry merely thanked her, and threading his fingers through Draco's, left the infirmary with the intent of going to the Headmistress's office.

"Gumdrop," Harry spoke softly to the statue guarding the staircase to McGonagall's office. She had chosen, to the delight and slight sadness of Harry, to keep Dumbledore's trend of candy- and sweet-related passwords. The stone accepted it, and moved out of the way to reveal spinning steps. Harry hopped on, explaining to Draco that it was much faster and more preferable to ride up instead of climbing.

Harry knocked on the wooden door leading to the inner office, warranting an "Enter!" from within. He pushed open the door and stepped into the room, still clasping Draco's hand.

McGonagall's practiced eyes saw their intertwined fingers as well as the absence of the blue bands, and she smiled. "I trust the potion Madam Pomfrey prepared was a success?"

Draco nodded. "Professor, would it be an utterly dreadful idea to move me into the Gryffindor dorm? Harry suggested it, and seeing as the Slytherins have not yet even looked at me, I feel that my safety might be at risk staying in the dungeons."

Minerva did not miss Draco's use of Harry's given name. "Well, Draco, your wellbeing is top priority, and unless your dorm mates," She looked at Harry, "have an issue with it, I see no reason to not allow this."

"Madam, I have already spoken with the other Gryffindor eighth-years, and they say as long as-" He cleared his throat," They say it's fine."

McGonagall was about ready to dismiss the pair, but Harry's discomfort prompted her to prod further; why not? She asked herself, why can't I have a little fun?

"And what was that precisely, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened, and he detected traces of a smile on the Headmistress's face. So she was messing with him. Fine. "They said that as long as we did not get it on in the dorm, Draco could stay." Harry explained with as much dignity as he could muster. Draco's cheeks grew pink from embarrassment and also from thinking about the deeper meaning behind Harry's words.

Minerva cleared her throat, obviously not expecting such a direct answer. "Very well, you may go. Mr. Malfoy's things have been moved to the spare bed in your dormitory, Mr. Potter."

As soon as they two boys were safely down the stairs, they burst out in fits of giggles. "Did you- did you see her face? She looked like she- was going to have a heart attack!" Harry chuckled, while Draco expressed his mirth by laughing louder.

"Did you really just say that to her?"

They walked to Gryffindor Tower, still laughing lightly. When they got back, Harry spoke the password (_Animagus_), before turning to Draco. "Only Ron and I think Neville know you're moving in. Seamus is good-hearted, so I doubt he'll mind, and Dean is real nice as well. This should go well," Harry said, and Draco got the impression he was reassuring himself as much as the blond. They stepped through the portrait hole.


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter approaches… it's really short. I guess it's more of a little epilogue than anything.**

**There is implied sex between two male characters in this chapter. Don't like, don't read.**

**xxHPDMxx**

All pairs of eyes turned to Draco as he climbed through the entrance to Gryffindor after Harry. Draco was pleased to note that there was as much scarlet and gold as he thought there would be, even with gaudy tapestries hanging from the walls.

"Harry, Malfoy! Did it work?" Hermione stood eagerly from her seat in front of the fireplace to wrap her arms around Harry. Draco had to step back to avoid getting a faceful of her fingernails. Ron stood as well, though less energetically, and clapped Harry on the back, sticking his hand out awkwardly for Draco to shake. Harry noticed the development and beamed; simple hand-to-hand contact was more than they had yesterday.

"Yeah, it worked. See?" Harry held up his wrist, grinning at the absence of blue.

Draco cut in. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I must unpack my things, and I will make Harry help me, regardless of his undoubted complaining."

Harry shrugged to his friends, giving them an apologetic smile as Draco pulled him up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Once inside, Draco cast locking and silencing charms on the door.

"What-" Harry's question was cut off by a pair of decidedly soft lips collided with his own. His eyes fluttered shut as he responded to Draco's kiss. The blond pushed them to his new bed, tearing Harry's shirt off him in the process. Harry smirked.

xxHPDMxx

It was an hour later that the door was finally unlocked, due to pounding and angry grunting from the other side. Ron barged in, stopping short as he took in the two boys' decidedly naked condition, thankfully covered with a sheet and curled up together in Draco's bed. Ron moaned, leaving the room quickly to have Hermione Obliviate him.

Draco, woken by Ron's noisy antics, smiled at the black hair tickling his nose. His arm was once again draped over Harry's waist, but this time no fabric separated them.

Draco, who was unaware Harry was awake, pressed a kiss to his temple. "I love you, you stupid git."

Harry opened one eye. "Love you too, bloody wanker."

**xxHPDMxx**

**The end! I hope you liked it. : )**


End file.
